Raven Darkholme
"I don’t think I can be any better.. because I already know I’m the best. I’m sorry you have a hard time comprehending my morality, but I don’t. I’m proud of the hard decisions I’m strong enough to make. I’m proud of what I’ve done for people like us." Storia "Who am I? That, my dear, is an excellent question. Though not one easily answered.” L'infanzia e L'Europa Giugno 1888: nasce da qualche parte in Europa (giorno sconosciuto), in un paesino della campagna inglese, con aspetto umano. La famiglia è composta da contadini e da gente semplice. Si sa poco della sua infanzia (lei stessa se la ricorda poco e non ne parla mai), giusto che la madre era molto concreta e remissiva, mentre il padre era un individuo poco raccomandabile, alcolizzato e probabilmente anche violento. 1900: all'età di dodici anni si manifesta il suo potere mutante. Muta il colore della pelle, dei capelli e degli occhi. I genitori iniziano anche a temerla e i rapporti - già precari - si incrinano del tutto, tanto che di lì a poco decide di andarsene da quella casa. Il mondo si dimostra un insegnante difficile e a volte crudele, ma decisamente efficace: impara infatti a controllare i suoi poteri in poco tempo e a sopravvivere. Si dirige a Londra, approfittando della confusione della grande città per mescolarsi al grande numero di persone senza casa e senza nome. 1904: decide di lasciare Londra e si imbarca, attraversando la Manica e raggiungendo il continente. Gira l'Europa, rimanendo comunque nella zona centrale, rubando e ingannando, stabilendosi per un periodo più lungo a Vienna. 1910: il clima politico sempre più instabile e le tensioni che si vanno formando in quegli anni la convincono a cambiare nuovamente zona. Si imbarca quindi per l'America. L'America, Logan e Irene 1918: si stabilisce a Kansas City, Missouri, iniziando a mettere insieme un piccolo gruppo con cui svolge truffe e furti, iniziando ad accumulare denaro. 1921: tramite il giro di conoscenze che si è creata in una decina d'anni, le giungono voci dell'esistenza di un uomo che è in grado di guarire da qualsiasi ferita. Incuriosita, fa in modo di rintracciarlo. Lo trova a in una cittadina nel Deserto di Sonoran, in Messico, rinchiuso in prigione e in attesa di esecuzione per aver rubato dei cavalli. Decide quindi di sfruttare la situazione a suo vantaggio, facendosi catturare a sua volta (non ci vuole volto, le basta mostrarsi col suo vero aspetto) in modo da entrare in contatto con lui in una situazione in cui è facile stabilire un "legame" in breve tempo. Praticamente Logan e Raven fanno amicizia (LOL no) legati ad un palo con dei fucili puntati contro. Si liberano e Raven riesce a convincerlo (offrendogli da bere) ad andare con lei a Nogales. Logan la segue a Kansas City. Iniziano una relazione. 1922: Raven inizia a pensare più in grande, coltivando anche il desiderio di staccarsi dal piccolo gruppo che si è creata. Convince quindi Logan e gli altri a tentare un colpo alla banca centrale. Logan e Raven si tradiscono a vicenda (lei non corrompe i poliziotti e lui invece li chiama). Si separano in modo relativamente tranquillo (lei lo calcia giù da un treno in corsa), ma si legano al dito questo fatto. 1923: si stabilisce a New York. 1924: Irene Adler (la futura Destiny) assume Raven, che in questo periodo sta lavorando a New York come Consulting Detective, per lavorare ad un caso. Le due stringono immediatamente una solida e (incredibilmente per Raven) sincera amicizia. Che diventa ben presto una relazione a tutti gli effetti. 1929: incontra di nuovo Logan, in termini pacifici se non amichevoli. Logan fa la conoscenza di Irene. 1930: Raven, Logan e Irene lavorano insieme per un breve periodo (da definire. In 616 c'entrano una Kitty che ha viaggiato nel tempo e dei nazisti. Anche no, grazie) Il ritorno in Europa 1945: torna in Europa. Irene arriva nel 1954. Si stabiliscono a Londra e Raven assume l'identità di Mr. Darkholme, un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi andato in America a cercare fortuna e ritornato in patria con la compagna. Trascorrono insieme circa vent'anni, durante i quali si conoscono ancora meglio, consolidando il rapporto e iniziando a condividere e a confrontare le reciproche idee sui mutanti e sulla possibile convivenza coi sapiens. 1946: Nozze d'argento con Logan (LOL). Si incontrano di nuovo a Londra per caso esattamente 25 anni dopo essersi conosciuti. Decidono per ridere di istituire la tradizione degli "anniversari" ogni 25 anni. 1975 circa: Raven e Irene si separano per continuare ognuna sulla propria strada, senza nessun problema, certe di rivedersi. La Germania 1982: stanca del continuo girovagare, decide di trovare un posto dove sistemarsi. Casualmente le giunge voce che il Barone Wagner, proprietario di un castello nelle Alpi Bavaresi, è in cerca di una moglie. Una tale posizione le offrirebbe non solo una vita agiata e ricca, ma anche una posizione di potere e notevole influenza. Fa in modo di incontrarlo, e non le è difficile sedurlo. I due iniziano a frequentarsi. 1983: sposa Christian Wagner. 1985: il Barone esprime il desiderio di avere un figlio che possa fargli da erede. Lei accetta, considerando anche che un figlio consoliderebbe ancora di più la relazione. Raven, tuttavia, non rimane incinta e dopo innumerevoli tentativi e analisi il Barone si convince di non essere fertile. In tutto questo lei non si è mai fatta problemi a tradire il marito. fine 1986: ad un ballo organizzato al castello il Barone introduce Raven ad un suo collega in affari: un uomo di nome Christopher Höllenfeuer (Azazel) proveniente da La Isla des Demonas, Bermuda. Raven ne è immediatamente attratta. Nelle settimane successive i due passano moltissimo tempo insieme, e Raven si prende davvero una sbandata colossale. Si rivelano il loro vero aspetto e finiscono a letto insieme. 1987: all'inizio dell'anno Raven scopre di essere incinta, ma non riceve da Azazel la reazione che sperava. Il demone infatti se ne va, dopo averle raccomandato di curare e crescere il figlio come se fosse figlio del Barone. Barone che, all'inizio, è felice, pensando di essere finalmente riuscito a concepire un figlio dopo tanti tentativi. Col passare dei mesi, tuttavia, complice anche l'improvvisa partenza del "collega di lavoro", inizia a dubitare di essere il padre. Chiede quindi a Raven, nervosamente e con mille scuse, di effettuare un test di paternità. Lei lo uccide e seppellisce il cadavere, facendo credere a tutti che il marito sia scomparso. Novembre: Nasce Kurt Wagner. Raven non riesce a mantenere l'aspetto umano durante il parto a causa dello sforzo. Gli abitanti del villaggio, spaventati dall'aspetto della madre e del bambino, la inseguono. Costretta a scegliere fra il sacrificare il figlio e venire catturata e uccisa, getta il neonato da una cascata. Inutile dire che tutto questo non ha esattamente un bell'impatto sulla sua psiche. E sulle sue relazioni parentali. 1989: dopo essersi ripresa dagli eventi accaduti in Germania, torna in America. Rogue 1995: si ricongiunge con Irene, e le due iniziano a sviluppare per bene quelle idee pro-mutanti che sfoceranno poi nella fondazione della Brotherhood. 2006: Irene prevede che Raven incontrerà una persona molto importante per loro, che avrebbe dato una svolta alla loro causa, e le indica il luogo (Caldecott County, Mississippi). Raven vi reca e trova Rogue, i cui poteri mutanti si erano appena manifestati. Ne conquista quasi subito la fiducia, offrendole l'appoggio di cui necessitava. Raven e Irene la accolgono e la crescono come se fosse loro figlia, instradandola sugli ideali (?) della futura Brotherhood. Il 2006 è anche l'anno in cui Logan si unisce agli X-men. L'anno successivo, in uno dei vari viaggi a New York, Raven lo viene a sapere e lo va a trovare. Incuriosita da questo nuovo gruppo in cui Logan sembra voler mettere radici, e soprattutto dalla riluttanza di quest'ultimo a darle informazioni, si prende qualche giorno per osservare la Mansion a debita distanza. E' in questa occasione che vede per la prima volta dopo anni Kurt Wagner, il figlio che credeva morto. Raven lo riconosce subito. Decide per il momento di tenere l'informazione per sé, un po' per elaborarla con calma e un po' per vedere se in futuro potrà esserle utile. 2009: Raven fonda ufficialmente la sua Brotherhood of Mutants, su ispirazione di quella di Magneto, composta da gente (abbastanza randomica in realtà) che Raven e Irene avevano iniziato a contattare negli anni precedenti. Raven e Irene prendono ufficialmente i codename Mystique e Destiny. Per il momento, comunque, le missioni che iniziano a fare sono piccole e senza grandi rivendicazioni. Iniziano a prendere le misure, per così dire. E i fondi. 2011: Rogue, che fino ad allora era stata iperprotetta all'interno della Brotherhood e aveva svolto solo missioncine minori, ansiosa sia provare il suo valore che di ampliare le sue esperienze, convince Raven a portarla con sé in Europa per avvicinare Magneto e sondare le acque su una possibile alleanza. Ci restano poco, giusto il tempo di stabilire un contatto. 2013: Rogue, volendo anche allontanarsi dall'ala delle madri, convince Raven (o meglio, convince Irene che convince Raven) a mandarla in pianta stabile da Magneto. Raven alla fine accetta, contando di ricevere notizie di prima mano sulle attività del leader, che decisamente non sottovaluta. 2014 circa: Rogue torna definitivamente dall'Europa. 2015: Irene prevede che Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, sarà coinvolta in un evento che distruggerà la vita di Rogue. Origliando i discorsi fra le due, Rogue si intromette e si offre di andare direttamente lei a sistemare Carol. Interpretando male il rifiuto netto di Raven e ansiosa di provare le sue capacità, l'attacca lo stesso. Nello scontro, tuttavia, il contatto troppo prolungato fa sì che Rogue assorba non solo i poteri ma anche la personalità e i ricordi di Carol. Rogue, sconvolta, cerca asilo e aiuto da Charles Xavier, che la accoglie negli X-men a patto che cambi vita. Raven, credendo che la figlia sia tenuta prigioniera, la contatta, intenzionata a farla scappare, ma viene a sapere che quella di rimanere all'X-Mansion è stata una scelta di Rogue stessa. Dopo il rifiuto iniziale Raven accetta la decisione della figlia, ma vedrà sempre questo gesto come un abbandono ed un tradimento. La situazione viene aggravata dalla morte di Irene, che accade qualche mese dopo. Distrutta, Raven sparisce per un po' dalla scena, senza dare notizie di sé a nessuno (tanto che non contatta neanche Rogue per informarla della morte della madre). Il periodo le serve per elaborare il lutto e rimettersi in piedi. Nonostante arrivi ad accettare la dipartita della compagna storica, gli avvenimenti del 2016 la segnano profondamente, cementando ancora di più la sua necessità di non dipendere da nessuno. Kurt, io sono tua madre 2018: Dopo quasi tre anni di silenzio Raven riemerge, ritornando a New York per vedere in che condizione si trova la figlia. Prende l'aspetto di una persona qualunque e inizia a tenere d'occhio la Mansion. Rivede sia Rogue che Kurt e, attraverso i meccanismi contorti della sua testa, decide che è il momento di utilizzare l'informazione che aveva tenuto al sicuro fino a quel momento per tentare di riavvicinare la figlia e, forse, stabilire un rapporto col figlio. Approfittando dell'assenza di Xavier li attira nella casa coloniale di Destiny, dove Rogue è cresciuta definire. Diciamo che Rogue si beccherà in successione la notizia "Irene è morta" e "lui è tuo fratello" dopo tre anni di silenzio. Diciamo che non la prenderà bene. Diciamo che anche Kurt non prende benissimo la notizia. Aspetta che sappia chi è il padre. Raven sparisce per un altro po'. Civil War & House of M 2019: Raven torna a drizzare le orecchie quando sente le prime tensioni mediatiche della Civil War, perché l'affare si estende ben presto non solo a Wanda Maximoff ma ai mutanti in generale. E' proprio questo fatto a spingerla a tornare a New York. Lì, tiene d'occhio la situazione, cercando di capire come potrebbe evolversi e seguendo con diffidenza la questione della Registrazione. Butta anche un occhio a Carol Danvers, che ritiene la causa dell'allontanamento della figlia, ma per il momento non agisce. 2020: House of M: trovandosi a New York, Raven si ritrova a sua volta nell'universo creato da Wanda Maximoff. Lì, il desiderio più grande di Raven è già realizzato, perché i mutanti sono la razza dominante. Raven è capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., posizione che le consente di compiere azioni al limite della legalità e soprattutto di mantenere una posizione di controllo. E' sposata con Logan, che è un barista, e ha un ottimo rapporto sia con Rogue (guardia del corpo di Magneto) sia col figlio naturale Kurt, che in questo universo è diventato Papa. Quando Wolverine comincerà a riavere le memorie del passato, userà la figlioccia per infiltrarsi a palazzo. Una volta "risvegliata", anche Raven si unirà al gruppo deciso a mettere fine all'House of M. Uscita da quell'universo lei e Logan parleranno dell'accaduto soltanto una volta. Regola numero un del loro rapporto d'ora in poi: non si parla di House of M. Regola numero due: non si parla di House of M. Il futuro BOH. Farà cose. Ucciderà gente. Il solito. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Raven possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un donna della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, tuttavia, aumentare temporaneamente e fino a un certo limite i suoi attributi fisici. *'Metamorfosi': può alterare la conformazione delle sue cellule come vuole, e può di conseguenza assumere l’aspetto di chiunque (di qualunque sesso, umanoide o sintezoide, compresi i vestiti) con gradi di precisione variabili (è in grado, per esempio, di riprodurre anche la voce della persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto). Chiaramente, più conosce la persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto, più la metamorfosi è accurata. **'Guarigione accelerata': può riparare e rigenerare i suoi tessuti ad una velocità superiore a quella umana (non è comunque al livello di un fattore rigenerante, è semplicemente una conseguenza del controllo che ha sulle sue cellule). **'Resistenza a tossine e malattie': le sue abilità la rendono anche molto più resistente agli effetti di malattie e tossine. **'Invecchiamento ritardato': i suoi poteri di metamorfosi hanno rallentato notevolmente gli effetti degenerativi dell’invecchiamento, non si sa fino a che limite. **'Difesa psichica': la sua natura la rende naturalmente (ma parzialmente) resistente alle invasioni telepatiche. Abilità *'Combattentimento a mani nude': estremamente preparata, padroneggia diverse tecniche, ed è in grado di sostenere dalla semplice rissa da strada ai combattimenti più difficili con esperti di arti marziali. *'Combattimento a mano armata': è in grado di maneggiare praticamente qualunque arma sia attualmente in commercio nel modo più letale possibile. Sa maneggiare sia armi bianche che da fuoco, per quanto preferisca queste ultime. *'Cecchino esperto' *'Attrice e manipolatrice esperta': si è affinata con tempo, è in grado di rigirarsi la gente come vuole. *'Seduttrice': come sopra. *'Spia': ottima conoscenza di operazioni e strategie spionistiche *'Esperta conoscitrice di veleni e sostanze tossiche'. *'Sopravvivenza': è la cosa che sa fare meglio. Troverà sempre un modo. *'Poliglotta': conosce almeno undici lingue. Oltre all’inglese e al tedesco, ha dimostrato di essere fluente in spagnolo, portoghese, francese, farsi e ceco. *'Lettura': ha una cultura molto vasta, tutta da autodidatta. Le piace molto leggere e uno dei suoi autori preferiti è Oscar Wilde. Debolezze *Le sue abilità, per quanto comode, hanno diversi limiti. Pur potendo assumere virtualmente l’aspetto di ogni persona, il suo peso non cambia. Ciò significa che, se assume l’aspetto di un una persona molto più grossa di lei, non avrà lo stesso livello di forza fisica. Non solo, ma può mantenere l’aspetto di una persona molto più grossa di lei per un periodo di tempo limitato per via dello sforzo che le richiede (al contrario, non ha nessun problema a mantenere l’aspetto di una persona della sua corporatura). Per poter replicare esattamente la voce di qualcuno deve sentirlo pronunciare almeno dieci sillabe. Non può chiaramente assumere i poteri delle persone di cui prende l’aspetto. *Odia guardarsi allo specchio quando è nella sua vera forma. *Le cose che ha passato nel corso degli anni hanno avuto ripercussioni sulla sua psiche. Non che prima stesse benissimo. E' matta, insomma. Alias Tenere conto di tutti gli alias che Mystique ha adoperato nel corso degli anni è impossibile, considerate le sue abilità che utilizza per cambiare volto (e quindi identità) anche più volte in un giorno. Tuttavia ci sono state delle vere e proprie identità fittizie che ha mantenuto per più tempo e che hanno un particolare importanza. Randal Holmes Nome: Randal Holmes Alias: Mr. Holmes Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Neri Altezza: 180 Peso: 79 kg Storia: E' l'identità che Raven assume quando si stabilisce a New York nel 1923, ed è quella di un uomo di origini inglesi. Lavora come investigatore privato, collaborando occasionalmente anche con la polizia. E' con questa identità che conosce Irene Adler per la prima volta. Il cognome l'ha scelto perché ha un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. Erik Darkholme Nome: Erik Darkholme Alias: Mr. Darkholme Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese, Americana Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Castani Capelli: Castani Altezza: 179 Peso: 80 kg Storia: è l'identità che mantiene dal 1945 al 1975 circa, quando lei e Irene si stabliscono a Londra conducendo una vita relativamente tranquilla e con un basso profilo. Erik Darkholme è un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi, nato e cresciuto a Londra in una famiglia medio-borghese ed emigrato poi in America in cerca di fortuna. Lì è diventato un uomo d'affari, entrando nel giro del commercio del tabacco, e tornato in patria dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, portandosi dietro anche la moglie conosciuta a New York, Irene Adler. I due vivono in un appartamento nel centro di Londra. Baronessa Raven Schwarz-Wagner Nome: Raven Schwarz Alias: Raven Wagner, Baronessa Wagner Parenti: / Data di nascita: 14 Giugno 1951 Cittadinanza: Tedesca Luogo di nascita: Monaco Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Castani Altezza: 175 cm Peso: 71 kg Storia: è l'identità che utilizza nel periodo che passa in Germania, dal 1982 al 1987. Si presenta nel 1982 al Barone Wagner come Raven Schwarz, una donna di origine tedesca la cui famiglia è emigrata e si è stabilita in America anni prima. Lei è rimasta in Germania col marito, gravemente ammalato, assistendolo fino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1979. L'anno dopo, nel 1983, sposa il Barone Christian Wagner. Da quel momento viene conosciuta come Baronessa Raven Wagner. I coniugi vivono in un castello molto grande in Baviera. Mallory Brickman Nome: Mallory Brickman Alias: / Parenti: Ralph Brickman (marito), Gloria Brickman (figlia) Data di nascita: ? Cittadinanza: Americana Luogo di nascita: ? Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Biondi Altezza: 172 cm Peso: 68 kg Storia: Non è un'identità fittizia, ma quella di una persona realmente esistente. Nella fattispecie, è la moglie del Senatore Ralph Brickman, uno dei maggiori sostenitori della politica Zero Tolerance nel 2021. Furiosa per la piega anti-mutanti che la politica ha preso in quegli anni, Raven da una parte continua a guidare una piccola "Brotherhood" per condurre attacchi mirati e randomici alle strutture anti-mutanti, dall'altra entra in gioco in prima persona imprigionando la moglie del Senatore e prendendone il posto, infiltrandosi così direttamente negli organi legislativi della nuova politica. Ovviamente per tentare di farla crollare dal'interno, con le buone o con le cattive. Sherlock1.jpeg|Randal Holmes Sherlock.jpeg|Benedict Cumberbatch per Randal Holmes Xtf3 p11 2.jpg|Erik Darkholme Jon Hamm.jpeg|Jon Hamm per Erik Darkholme Raven Wagner.png|Raven Wagner Olivia wilde.jpeg|Olivia Wilde per Raven Wagner Ralph,_Gloria_and_Mallory_Brickmans_(Earth-616).jpeg|Mallory Brickman Anna Camp.jpeg|Anna Camp per Mallory Brickman Equipaggiamento Viaggia sempre armata, sia di armi bianche che da fuoco. I teschi che ogni tanto ha alla cintura sono pieni di esplosivi. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è Raven Moriarty . Ha sposato James Moriarty e hanno avuto due figlie, Cassandra e Alessandra. Hanno poi adottato Gambit invece di Rogue. * In Earth 12108 'è Raven Darkholme. Azazel si è scoperto attratto anche sentimentalmente da lei. Invece di andarsene, l'ha sposata prendendo il posto del Barone, posticipando i suoi piani di conquista. Hanno cresciuto la figlia, Kristin, che ha finito comunque per iscriversi a teologia. Hanno anche un altro figlio, Niels. * In '''Earth 88108 'è Raven Darkholme-Howlett. Ha sposato Logan e hanno un figlio molto frocio. E' suocera di Magneto. Rido. Prestafaccia Kate Beckinsale. Ignorate i brutti i film da cui sono prese le immagini e immaginatela coi colori giusti. kate-beckinsale-van-helsing-17.jpeg kate-beckinsale-13101.jpeg Kate Beckinsale - Underworld (5).jpeg Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3. * Team Botte. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota'. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una '''Stark:' Winter is coming. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe uno squalo bianco. * Ha regalato un gattino a Rogue quando questa aveva tredici anni. Anni dopo, ne ha smollati tre a Gambit. * Oh, le piacciono i gatti. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Confraternita dei Mutanti